


Couldn't Get Enough

by EllieL



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, s2ep6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: The Matthew riding out from Sept Tours now is a different man again. One who's willing to have a little fun with Diana en route.
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Couldn't Get Enough

This Matthew was once again a different man than she’d met that first day in Oxford. He had that reserve about him once more, rather than the feeling of a man trying to keep himself from spinning out of control, as he’d felt since almost the moment they’d arrived in 1590; but this reserve was one of confidence in himself and his place in the world, not the icy control in which he’d held in held before. He rode away from Sept Tours, from Philippe, with an inherent confidence he’d been trying to project before but now truly possessed.

She glanced over at him occasionally, astride his black horse with the confidence of a prince. He’d smile back at her, that cheeky little smile that was just a turn of his lips and a sparkle in his eye, and she’d look away again. And there was much to take in, now that they were riding at a less furious pace than they’d set on the way down to the Auvergne. The countryside was lovely, and it would be almost a romantic honeymoon, were they not on their way to track down the Book of Life and then figure out how to travel back through time. 

This time when they stopped for the night, he had no reluctance in joining her by the fire—he even had a bit of raw hare as her portion was roasting—and then retiring to the tent with her. Wordlessly, he helped her out of the layers of clothing, making sure to lay it all neatly to the side as he peeled it from her body. 

And yet he somehow managed to hungrily take in each new inch of her exposed skin, cool lips and tongue roving over her delicate flesh until it was singing with magic, something bubbling between them like champagne. She was panting before he’d even taken off his tunic. It took all her concentration to fumble for the laces of his clothing, and they were both laughing by the time she managed to strip him down to bare skin.

He rolled her over, pressing her down into the warmth of the blankets and furs to keep her warm. Not that such a thing would be a problem now, for every blood vessel had dialated, flushing her skin and ratcheting up his arousal as much as her touch over his broad shoulders, down his scarred back, dancing around his hip bones. 

Diana lifted her hips, pressing herself up into his ready arousal. She’s had months of foreplay, of his lips between her thighs, now she just wanted him, hard and fast while the fire crackled nearby and a single beam of moonlight flashed bright against the far side of the tent. Wild.

But Matthew seemed to want to savor their coupling, as he had not that first night after their wedding. His tongue trailed back down her neck, over her collarbone, down to tease at a nipple, grazing so gently with his teeth that she almost grabbed his head to hold him there, begging for more. As it was, her hands tangled in his hair, letting him do as he wished. 

She tried to reciprocate, lips trailing along his shoulder until he raised his head again to find her lips. It was a dizzying kiss as he finally allowed her to feel the full extent of his passion, leaving her clutching at his arms, trying to ground herself. All she could do was grind her hips against his, arcing into him until she heard his sharp intake of breath.

“Matthew, please,” she managed to gasp, as the heavy length of him finally brushed between her legs. 

He looked down at her with unrestrained desire burning in his eyes, kissing her and pulling her close as he thrust against her, sliding through her ready arousal. It had been that way all day; they could have dismounted at any point in their ride and he could have taken her against a tree and she’d have been more than ready for him. That was apparently all it took to convince him to speed up the process, for he groaned and he reached down to guide himself home, where they both wanted him.

One deep thrust left his hips pressed flush against hers and practically rolled her eyes back in her head. Nothing had ever felt like this; there was something magical in their mating, in their coupling, she was sure of it. Her body responded to him more readily, her arousal peaked more easily, than it ever had, even under her own touch. 

When she tried to muffle her cries of pleasure, Matthew stilled just a moment and kissed her lips open again, before nipping at her ear. “They’re vampires, love, they could hear us a mile away.”

That should have made her self-conscious, but instead, it made her more vocal, crying out her approval as his thrusts brought his pubic bone into contact with her clit with every movement. Then she growled at him and gave a little push; he got the message quickly, letting her roll them both over so she was astride him, riding with renewed vigor, hair tumbling down over her shoulders.

He caught a few locks and tugged her down to his lips, meeting her kiss and not allowing her to break it, tongues stroking against one another as his hands stroked down her body. Fingers dug into her hips, aiding her as she rocked atop him, taking her pleasure, driving his higher. This is what she’d been missing with him all along, part of the connection he needed,  _ they _ needed.

It was hard to breathe, hard to think, and all she could manage were gasping exhalations of “yes yes oh!” This would not last long, at least not the first time; she would be shocked if he lasted longer than that though, years of near abstinence having taken their toll on his restraint now. Each roll of her hips against his now had him groaning as his eyes fell shut briefly, then snapped open to watch her, seeming to know before she did that her orgasm was imminent. 

He was right though, she realized, as she felt the muscles of her body tensing, contracting around him with a cry. Falling forward, she braced her hands on his shoulders as he continued to pump his hips into her, faster and harder than he’d previously dared. It prolonged and intensified her pleasure, until she could do no more than melt against him, feeling completely boneless by the time he called out her name, pulling her so close there wasn't a millimeter between them.

Unsurprisingly, she dozed off, falling asleep sprawled on his chest. When he rolled them both onto their sides, she awoke with a groggy mumble. “Matthew?”

“Shh, mon coeur. Go back to sleep. I’ll stay with you.” He kept his word, wrapping the furs and blankets around both of them before wrapping his arms around her. 

All she could do was hum, nestling back against him. She hoped in the morning he’d still be there, and they could make love again before departing; now that she’d had him, she couldn’t get enough of him.


End file.
